coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5759 (17th May 2004)
Plot Shelley reminds Bev that she is going out on a date with Charlie that night. Bev becomes slightly cautious but Shelley thinks that she is just being over-protective. Ashley catches Fred eating a full English breakfast and asks whether his fitness drive is over or not. Ashley is worried but Fred explains that you can't change who you are. Sophie is plotting with Rosie to stop Sally going swimming with her and Rosie doesn't want her to go to parents' evening either. They ask Kevin to help but he says that she is only doing it because she cares. Claire, Fiz and Candice are getting ready to go out but Claire is more concerned with sorting out domestic tasks and decides that there should be a draw to see who does what. Candice draws washing-up and tries to get out of it but can't. Shelley explains to Sunita that she is in two minds about Charlie. Sunita reassures her. Ashley tells Claire that he suspects that something is seriously wrong with Fred and this upsets Claire. Shelley books an appointment at the salon. Audrey is happy that love is in the air and then asks Candice about Tim Marsden. Maria wishes she could make her see sense about him. Betty questions Fred over his fitness and asks if he has given up looking for a young lady. Fred storms out of the Rovers. Rosie buys Kevin a bacon barm but Kevin realises that she is trying to bribe him into not going to parents' evening. Harry catches up with Fred and Fred pulls out a photo of Orchid Pattaya. He says he is meeting her tonight and this is why he has been trying to keep fit. Harry says that Fred is a good man and that everything will be fine. Candice, Audrey and Maria question Shelley about her date and Blanche loses patience with them all at the salon. Audrey then has an idea about Tim. Ashley is still worried about Fred, who is now showered and wearing his suit, and thinks that he is ill. Fred says not to worry. Charlie tries to get Jason to tell Shelley why he can't make the date. Audrey has info on Tim and Blanche claims that Charlie is only after one thing with Shelley. Tim arrives at Candices' flat. He says that he is not seeing anybody else but is instead working hard for their future. Shelley is beginning to feel stood up by Charlie. Dennis and Orchid at the airport discuss their plans for Fred. Fred arrives and meets Orchid for the first time. Cast Regular cast *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tim Marsden - Daniel Pape *Dennis Stokes - Duncan Preston *Stacy aka Orchid - Casey-Lee Jolleys *Mr Dyer - Anthony Schaeffer Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Coronation Street Garage *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Weatherfield High - Classroom and corridor *Unknown property in Weatherfield - Exterior *Manchester Airport - Arrivals hall and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fred awaits his dream girl at the airport; and Bev embarks on her campaign against Shelley. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,970,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Dennis Stokes (about Fred Elliott): "'So he's not Brad Pitt. But that belly costs real money, I can tell you." Category:2004 episodes